It Should Have Been Me
by Sinfully Sined
Summary: John Cena's past comes back when the New GM happens to be an ex that is now married to Glen Jacobs.


"Look we both knew that this wouldn't last forever. No matter how much we wished it could. In the end it's been over for a long time now John. I'm not stupid and I see the signs. Don't worry I'm not mad. I knew it would happen sooner or later. Just don't make this any harder to say goodbye. I know there is never a good time to say goodbye. But now is the best time for us and we both know that." She said to him as he paced in front of her.

"I'm so sorry that I hurt you Kim." He said as he kneeled in front of her.

"It's all a part of life you know. I can't hate you for it. Just promise me when you do find that one that you know it's real with that you will let me know. I only hope good things for you. You deserve it." She said to him.

"The same with you." He said as they hugged.

"No problem." She said as she grabbed her bag and stood up. "Have a good life John."

"I'll never forget you Kimberly." He said to her.

"I'll never forget about you either John Cena." She said before she walked out of the apartment and out of his life.

_Present..._

"That was almost ten years ago and now her she is the new GM. I just can't believe how beautiful she is. I don't remember her being that good looking." John said to Randy.

"I don't know and I don't care all I want to know is if she is single or not." Randy said to him.

"You leave her alone she is too good for you." John said to him.

"Well, it's either me or Matt Hardy. Which one would you rather it be?" Randy asked him.

"Matt Hardy any day over you." John said as they walked over to her.

"Kimmy." John said in her ear from behind her.

"Johnny oh man you have gotten so big." Kim said as she turned around and threw her arms around her.

"And you have gotten so beautiful. Find that special someone yet?" He asked her.

"Actually yes I did. I believe you know him. We have been married for three years now." She said as a shadow fell on them.

Glen glared at him as he pulled Kim over to him and John looked at the shocked. "You married Kane?"

"Hell yeah I did. Let me tell you the sex is great." She said as she wrapped her arms around Glen's waist.

"I'll be damned." Randy said with a snort.

"You are just mad that you didn't have a chance to get turned down from me." Kim said sticking her tongue out.

Glen groaned and she looked up and him and wiggled it at him. "Keep it up and I'll have you using it before the show airs."

"Oh I like the sound of that. Excuse us but Glen has been very bad and it's time for his spanking." Kim said before Glen pulled her away from them and down the hallway.

"I can't believe that your hot ex girlfriend is married to Glen Jacobs. That is sad man really sad." Randy said to him.

"No if she makes her happy then it is great. She deserves to be very happy. I just wish that it could have been me to make her that happy." John said before he turned around and walked away.

"Well, I'm sorry to say this but you don't have a shot in getting her back unless you want to ruin her life." Randy said to him before he walked away.

"Why does he always walk away after he gives me an idea?" John muttered to himself.

"I don't know what you think you are going to do about Glen and Kimmy boy but I know that I'm not going to let you. Believe me Glen loves her more than she even knows. I will not let him get hurt because you regret not being the one that married her." Mark said from behind her.

"So you don't look at her and wish it was you at all?" John asked him.

"Hell yes I do but that doesn't mean that it would have lasted as long as it has with them. They have been married for three years and it's still good for them. They are very close and he has quit drinking as much as he was. She is great for him and he is good for her too. Her ex use to beat on her and even raped her one time. When she met Glen the fire was there and all it has done since then is get stronger and bigger. Not many people can keep up with them when they are going at it. Believe me I have tried." Mark said to him as they headed to catering.

"How are Glen's girls taking it?" John asked him.

"They love the fact that she is younger than most and they adore her. In fact they were the ones to ask her to marry him. Instead they said us letting her know that they wanted her in their family. You should have seen her cry. I didn't think she would ever stop." Mark said with a laugh.

"How long did they date?" John asked him.

"Two years. They wanted to take it slow for the girls and the girls wanted her to marry him after four months of them dating. Finally they all got what they wanted." He said to him.

"It sounds like they are really in love." John said to him.

"You have no idea. I believe that they were meant to be together. Not many people find the other half of them in a person but they did and that is all that matters. They are in love and she is pregnant. He doesn't know yet. In fact he should be running to find me shortly to tell me. I can't wait to see the look in his eyes." Mark said to him.

"I'M GOING TO BE A FATHER AGAIN!!!!!!!!" Glen yelled through the hall as he ran into the catering area looking for Mark.

"Did you hear me Mark? I'm going to have another baby!!!!!!" Glen said as Mark clapped him on the back in support.

"I think the whole world knows now." Mark said laughing as John shrunk back into a dark corner.

"Man I wish that was me." John said as he watched as everyone came to share the celebration of the news with Glen.

**I know that it isn't great and a lot of people might think that it's basic writing but that's fine because this is why we do this so we can get better at what we love to do. So to those that think that this is basic writing and poor quality just don't read it!!! To my fans to the ones that I write for I hope you like it!!!! Luv always Sin!!!!**


End file.
